TigerTekkenDragon!
by vanillacrescentx
Summary: What if you had a crush, but when you were about to admit it, you put it in the wrong bag? And what if you found out his crush too? Are you two gonna help each other or get developed? Based on an anime I like.
1. Asuka's Dream

Hi y'all! Stella Cloris Vanille here introducing my first own fic -TigerTekkenDragon! The fic's based on an anime I really love. Can you guess it?

Here's a hint:

What if you have a crush? And just when you were about to admit it, you put the love letter in the wrong bag! What if you knew his crush too? Will you help each other or get developed?

TigerTekkenDragon

Ch 1 Asuka's Dream

(Asuka's POV)

A sunny morning. That's all I can say. Mr Gordo, our Gym teacher told us we'd be playing dodgeball outside. And as usual, he's late again. I call that guy Eddy. Brings him no respect, for a teacher. But he doesn't mind. That's what I like about Eddy.

"Good morning class." He spoke entering fast knowing his late timing

"Good morning Mr Gordo!" Our class greeted

"As I said yesterday, we will be having a dodgeball game outside. Now, I need two teams. Any volunteer team leaders?" He asked

"Me sir."

It was Hwoarang, with no doubt. I hate that guy. He thinks he's all that. So irritating. I just can't wait to wreck his face off when I hit him with the ball! I wish we get the out team.

"Great. Anyone else?" Eddy asked

I stood up. No way I'm letting that Hwoarang with get a show with me in the way! I'll let him eat his giant-elephant-sized ego! I'll show him what I'm all about! Oh yeah, that's right!

"All right," Eddy said "Now, the rest of the class pick a paper from this box right here."

The rest of our class did like Eddy said. They were pretty annoying after that. They were all like "No way I'm on this team!" Argh! They don't even know who I AM in dodgeball! What babies!

"Okay, now those who got 'Team 1' will stay with Hwoarang, while those who got 'Team 2' will go with Ms Kazama. I guess that's enough. No complaining people, we did this completely randomly. Now everybody out of the room!"

--

"Okay, now what do you want to call your teams?" Eddy asked

"Red Riders!" Hwoarang screamed

Hwoarang's team started chantting "Red Riders." That really annoyed me

"And Ms Kazama..?" Eddy asked

"Tigers." I said with with a grin

"Excellent. Now I want you two to play rock paper scissors." He said.

"Huh?"

We all reacted. I mean, ROCK PAPER SCISSORS? Why would we even wanna play that? And I thought we were playing dodgeball! Crazy teacher much? Man, people are weird!

Eddy chuckled, "Playing it will determine the in and the out team." He continued

"Rock paper scissors!" Me and Hwoarang chantted

For me, I chose paper. That crazy Hwoarang probably chose rock. He ALWAYS does. He thinks choosing rock is being hardcore. Heh! I'll show the heck outta him and wreck his face out!

"What!? People normally choose scissors first!" Hwoarang reacted

"You idiot! You've known me for a long time and it didn't even occur to you that I'm not normal!?" I yelled at that idiot

"Shut up and get ready!" Hwoarang said as he threw the ball at me

"Hah! I caught it!" I said

"Whatever." He replied

"Okay everybody, get ready." Eddy said

"Just get behind me." I said blocking my team mates out of them way

"All right!" Hwoarang threw the ball

I dodged it, but Eloise didn't. She wasn't veven paying attention, she was just texting on her cellphone. She never wanted to join. But Eddy forced him to. I bet she's even glad she got evicted.

"Hey, give me back the ball!" Hwoarang told the guys on the other side of the court behind us\

"Ready?" Hwoarang asked saracstically and threw the ball as fast as he could, aiming for me

I dodged it quick as I could , but it hit Xiao, my best friend

"Ahhh!" Xiao shouted

"Xiao!" I yelled

Xiao stepped out of the court, "I'm sorry Asuka!" Xiao apologized

"Oh yeah!" Hwoarang said and "hi-fived" his friend beside him

Of course, I was left alone in my team. That guy? That's Lars. He used to be from class B last year, till be transferred to our class this year. It was his turn to hit. What do I do? Should I dodge it? Then, he might get upset. But if I don't dodge it, I'll loose to Hwoarang. Argh! What did I do? Gasp! The ball's about to hit me. What do I do? I heared a loud noise. It woke me up.

"It's just a dream."

Sigh. I looked to my right and notice the time. Gasp! I'm gonna be late for school.

--

(Not anymore told by Asuka)

The bathroom door opened. Asuka just finished showering. She quickly went to her dresser, put on her undergarments and her uniform with consists of: A white blouse with a black tie inside a red jacket and a short black skirt. She plugged her hair blower, sat on her bed and wore her long black knee-high socks. Then she put on her white school shoes.

As soon as she was done, she rushed out of her room, picked up her school bag and ran outside.

--

"Ting-ting!" The sound of the store door as Asuka pushed it open. Asuka lives alone in her condo unit, and she doesn't really cook. So she comes to the convenience store everytime she needs to eat.

"Oh hey Asuka," The store keeper noticed her "You're a bit late today, aren't you?"

Asuka didn't reply. She was very tired from running to the convenience store. She was so in a rush that she forgot that she could ride her bike. This probably caused her loud pantting.

"Hmm, you look exhausted!" The store keeper noticed

"You," Asuka said "think?"

"Here, let me get you something to drink." She said

Asuka sat down on the table as she tried to make herself less tired. It didn't much help though.

"Here."

The store keeper handed an open water bottle to Asuka.

"Thanks, Christie." Asuka thanked the store keeper

"You're welcome!" She replied

Not my best way of ending a chapter.. But okay! That's all for chap 1! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!

By the way, did you guess the anime yet? Well keep guessing! It's kinda hard to tell with this chapter though. Try the next one. Sure you'll get it! I'll reveal the anime on the end of chap 2.

Keep reading!


	2. No Dictations Allowed!

Wazzup y'all? If you're looking for Pokemon fics, you typed the wrong words in the search bar! But if you're looking for Tekken fics, there's nothing wrong with your brain!

So last time, I told you guys to guess the anime the fic's based on. Did you guess it yet? No? Well, I'll tell you something: The tittle is a dead giveaway!

TigerTekkenDragon

Ch 2 No Dictations Allowed!

"Hey," Christie said

"Yeah?"

Asuka, who is happily enjoying her favorite noodles asked.

"Don't you need to go to school?" Christie continued

"Huh?"

Asuka wondered and looked at the time.

_7:54am_

Asuka immidietely stood up, "Oh no! I"m gonna be late for class."

Asuka got her bags and rushed to the door.

"Wait!"Christie said

Asuka stopped and turned to Christie.

"Yeah?" She asked, rushing.

"Aren't you gonna pay?" Christie asked

"Later!"

Asuka said and ran out. She meant both she'd see Christie later and that she'd pay later.

"Oh, Asuka!" Christe said with a smile on her face.

The classbell rang. It's 8 o'clock. As usual, Asuka's late again. She ran through the gates. The class is having an assmebly. Asuka pushed herself through the front of their class's line. She loves to stay at the front though she's not that short.

"Hm?"

Leo, the student body president noticed Asuka.

"Late commers should be staying at the back of the line." She spoke "And only the short students will stay in front."

Asuka didn't respond to Leo's commands.

"I meant you, Kazama!" Leo cleared her order "And.. how tall are you?"

Asuka became irritated. She hates bossy people. Leo's pretty bossy. She's the president, she holds a great responsibility. But Leo's just doing her job. Asuka went forward.

"I don't know what's up with you! But NO ONE can tell me what to do!" She told her

Lars, who always stay at the very front of their line, hugged Asuka stopping her from attacking Leo.

"Calm down Asuka!" Lars told her

"L-l-lars.." Asuka stammered

Lars let go of Asuka. He thought she calmed down. And she did.

"L-lars.." She whispered

The class bell rang. Their class just finished. The whole class went out of the room. Xiaoyu and Asuka went out together. Xiaoyu hootted.

"What!" Asuka asked

"Lars technically hugged you." Xiaoyu replied

"NO!" Asuka said

Xiaoyu giggled.

"Whatever."

Asuka said and left her friend.

"Hey, Asuka!"

Xiaoyu ran to follow her friend.

"So why won't you just admit to him?" Xiaoyu asked

"What!" Asuka reacted "No way!"

"Why not?" she asked

"You want me to be embarrassed?" Asuka asked her

"Why will you be embarrassed?" Xiaoyu asked

"What if he doesn't reply!" Asuka asked

"O-kay." Xiaoyu replied "And what if he DOES answer?"

"But still!" Asuka told her and left "I'm going to the caft."

The class is now having their Math class with their teacher, Nina.

"All right, everybody proceed to page 124 of your Math books." Nina said "And as you can see the-"

Nina was cut by Anna by the door who was signaling her.

"I'll be right back. No noise." Nina told her class

Despite what Nina just said, after she left the room the class did the exact opposite of what she said.

"What is it Anna?" Nina asked

"I need to tell my class a couple of things." Anna replied "Can I have your last time?"

"Do whatever you want with it." Nina replied "Your class is a rumble."

"Yeah right! Well your class is a zoo." Anna said and smirked

"Hmph!" Nina said

Anna went in her classroom.

"Hey!"

It was Asuka shouting. She was trying to make everybody else quiet, or as she wants to call it, "shut up".

"Shut up, you idiots! Can't you see that our old homeroom teacher's here!" she said

"'old homeroom teacher'?" Anna wondered

"Like hell! Why are we gonna listen to you?" Hwoarang asked

Asuka ran to Hwoarang at the end of the classroom, stepping at the chairs' arms. She pulled his shirt and yelled at him.

"Can't you see that Ms Williams is here!"

Hwoarang looked scared of her, so she let him go and ran back to her seat like she did before.

"Thank you Ms Kazama, sort of." Anna said "I'm gonna discuss to you about our trip tomorrow."

"'tomorrow'!" the class murmured

"Yes, tomorrow. We will be going to the local zoo." Anna said

The class didn't like it. They started complaining.

"At least, we're going on a trip!" Anna shouted

The class became quiet as Anna yelled.

"Thank you. Well, we will leave tomorrow at 7. So everybody should be here by 6:30." Anna explained

Anna explained more about the trip. And then they were allowed to leave early.

That's it! Not my best work yet, but more will be on the next chapter! Chapter 3 will be about the trip -what they did, what happened, what they did, what happened, and just about everything else! Also, Asuka plans for doing "something". What's that "something"? Read the next chapter and find out! Don't forget to review!


	3. The Field Trip Part 1

Hi y'all! It's VXC here and this is chapter three of TigerTekkenDragon, my anime-based fanfic! Maybe most of you figured out the anime already, but I know some haven't. But I'm sure by the time you finish reading this one -you'll definetly find out!

Now before I say any othet stupid stuff, here's the fic!

* * *

TigerTekkenDragon!

Ch 3 The Field Trip pt 1

Asuka is happily enjoying her sleep at about 15 minutes before their bus to the zoo leaves.

"Asuka!"

A knock on the door as Xiaoyu tried to call her friend.

"Asuka!"

Asuka heard her noise. She wasn't very happy with it either. She brought herself up and marched to her door.

"What is it!" Asuka said madly woken up from her sleep

"Asuka! You're not yet dressed! And it seems as though you just woke up too. Oh Asuka, when are you gonna start acting a little more mature?" Xioayu asked her

"Are you done?"

"Asuka!"

"Hey at least I'm not an exercising freak!" Asuka said

"Well you better hurry and get dressed!"

"For what!" She complained

"School? The field trip? Zoo? Hello! Did you shake your brain or something?" Xiaoyu reminded her

"Oh, right!"

Asuka slammed the door ignoring the fact that Xiaoyu was there.

"Ouch!"

Xiaoyu's nose was hit by the door. Asuka opened the door.

"Oh, sorry Xiao!" Asuka apologized

Xiaoyu went in and helped Asuka get ready in about less than 15 minutes, and they've already spared about 1 or 2 minutes goofing off.

"Did you find my jacket yet?"

Asuka asked. She and Xiaoyu were looking for her jacket. Xiao told her it was cold in the zoo.

"No. Where did you last see it anyway?" Xiaoyu asked

"I don't know. Last time I wore it was like last week." Asuka replied

"Man, you're forgetful!"

Xiaoyu seemed to notice something under Asuka's bed. It was big and colored blue. She grabbed it out.

"Asuka! You put it under your bed!"

"Huh? I did?" Asuka wondered "Oh, yeah I did! I was hiding it for some reason... hmm... I don't remember why."

"I think you should start tidying things up in here." Xiaoyu said

"Maybe... maybe not."

Asuka snatched the jacket off Xiaoyu's hand and ran outside leaving Xiaoyu in the room.

Asuka and Xiaoyu decided to run their way to school since it would take them time looking for a cab. Xiaoyu stopped. She held her knees, sign that she's very tired while Asuka was still hyper. She noticed Xiaoyu had stopped.

"What? You're tired already? Stand up and don't be such a whimp!" Asuka yelled

"I'm.. so.. tired.. Asuka." Xiaoyu said, stopping to pant between every word

"I'm not. Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Xiaoyu stood up. "Huh?" She noticed a car near by.

"Hey, isn't that...?"

"Huh? Where?" Asuka asked

The car stopped in front of them. A tall man in their school uniform came down.

"You guys need a ride?"

Xiaoyu was sure glad to hear him say that.

"Lars?" Asuka wondered

"Yeah. You're gonna be late again Asuka, and you brought a friend with you this time. Why don't you girls come with me in my car instead. It'll be quicker." Lars spoke

"That'd be-" Xiaoyu was cut

"No Lars. That's okay."

"Ahehehe.. Hold on a second." Xiaoyu pulled Asuka away for awhile.

"What are you saying! Lars has a nice and fast car that can get us there on time and not tired -and I'm going to that zoo with full energy so I can still have fun and take pictures with orangutans!" Xiaoyu angrily whispered

"But-"

Xiaoyu interrupted, "Stop being so selfish and get in the car!"

Lars was looking at Xiaoyu. He looked afraid. Xiaoyu was shouting at Asuka like crazy.

After a few convincing yells, Asuka finally went in Lars's car. They were very quiet, no one talking and they were all just looking at each other or through the window.

"So..." Lars spoke trying to break the awkward silence, "You guys know each other well...?"

"Got nothing else to say, huh? Xiaoyu responded

"Yeah, pretty much, yes."

"Is this really your car?" Xiaoyu asked

"Yeah. My dad gave it to me for my birthday last year." Lars responded

"You got a car for your 15th birthday!"

"Yeah. My dad owns a car company, so no problem with that."

"Wow! You're so cool Lars!" Asuka complimented

For a second there, Lars and Xiaoyu felt weird.

"Oh, we're here." Lars spoke

They stepped out of Lars's car.

"When you girls need a ride again, come see me okay?" Lars volunteered

"Sure. Thanks Lars." Xiaoyu thanked him

"Thanks Lars!" Asuka told

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

Lars felt a little weird, but that was besides the point. He needed to go see the student council again. So he met up with Leo. Asuka waved at Lars like she was hipnotized.

"Hmm, what are you looking at!" Asuka asked

"Oh, nothing..."

"All right, now all of you assemble infront and settle down." Leo commanded.

"Argh, who is she to tell us off!" Asuka complained

Leo noticed Asuka.

"Kazama, step in the line and stop complaining." She told

"And who are you to tell me what to do, my mother!"

"Argh, please tell me this was over." Leo whispered to herself

"Look here: you're falling in line, therefore assembling, also getting ready, and obeying my commands as the student council president. You voted for me, you're gonna have to deal with me." Leo explained

Lars chukled, "Why don't we proceed with the flag ceremony, I'm sure the buses are already waiting for us." Lars chuckled

Lars thought by cutting Leo, he could stop Asuka from fighting with her. Then they had their flag ceremony, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

"Now everybody form lines per section infront of the school gate. Come on!" Leo commanded

"Leo's such a good leader. I wish I was as fierce as her." Lars said

"Humph, what does he see in her?" Asuka whispered

"Come on Asuka, let's go!" Xiaoyu told her

Asuka's section proceeded to their bus. They were given only one bus, which means: NO OTHER SECTIONS! Everyone of them mostly loves that part. They live it when it's only them so they could relax like at home, at least what they like. They were assigned with their adviser (of course) Anna, and her older sister Nina. That was when they started to hate it. Nina is the strictest teacher ever, for them maybe. When Nina was new, her students would still pull pranks on her. But now, things changed.

"Everybody in the bus, arranged from girl to boy. NOW." Nina commanded

The class didn't like it. BOY and GIRL? Who wouldn't? They are only high school students. Now there goes student council vice president to the rescue!

"Ugh, Ms Nina," Lars spoke

"Yes Lars?" Nina asked

Nina sure was soft on Lars. Well he IS one of her best students. She should go easy on her.

"Don't you think we should have our seats instead of others picking for us? It will be much better for me." Lars suggested

"Well," Nina thought "Hmm, I have to admit you have a point."

The class sure was happy about what Lars did. They started cheering and chanting.

"But next time, I won't let you all have it your ways." Nina said

So class 2-C happily, merrily went in their bus and picked their seats. And of course, Asuka would sit beside Xiaoyu. Asuka likes to sit beside the window, but he saw Lars sit beside other chair further from the window. Nina wouldn't let them off that easily, she made the class sit by gender alternatively. So if there are girls on the first row, it's the boys on the second. And Asuka dragged Xiaoyu into sitting behind Lars.

"Want some?"

Lars asked both Xiaoyu or Asuka if they wanted any of Lars's home made cookies. Xiaoyu didn't want any, Asuka got a little shy so Xiaoyu got some for her. She pretended she wanted some and when Lars turned back, she gave them to Asuka.

"Why not just tell him already so this is all over!" Xiaoyu asked

"What! Are you crazy? Of course not!" Asuka shouted at her "And don't say it out loud!"

"Well sorry." Xiaoyu said in a softer voice

"But you know," Asuka spoke

"Know what?"

"Sometimes I think, 'what if I told Lars already?' What would happen?"

"Mm, I don't know," Xiaoyu thought "He could feel the same way..."

Asuka smiled.

"...Or he could tell you he doesn't." Xiaoyu continued

Asuka dropped her smile. Asuka started thinking...

* * *

Kinda long... so decided I'd put it in two parts instead. I thought it was about time to reveal the anime (although most you know already) but let's wait for the whole chap to end. :P


End file.
